


An Understanding of Human Emotions (And Love)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Emotions, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, implied Dana Mitchell/Kelsey Winslow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Sometimes there were days where Ryan felt as though he needed to relearn human emotions.





	An Understanding of Human Emotions (And Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=5984127#cmt5984127) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

Sometimes there are days when Ryan feels like he doesn't understand human emotions at all; feeling like he has to relearn them all over again.

His sister tells him about love and the many forms that it can come out as; platonic, romantic, a fond friendship, etc. as she watches Kelsey.

It isn't at all confusing for him to understand, but Ryan thinks that he understands what his sister's words mean as he watches Carter and feels a strange warmth inside of him whenever he meets Carter's amused gaze over the heads of the other Rangers as they argue about a joke that only they know.


End file.
